


Beginning

by Tiki_Shot



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiki_Shot/pseuds/Tiki_Shot
Summary: The adventures of a Young Time and the mysterious mask containing Fierce Deity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something just for.. Fun, in a long time. So I might not be doing this idea justice, but I hope it's likeable at the very least for the people reading it. This first chapter Is short, very short, so I'll be posting the second one as soon as I can afterwards. And then I'll be working on the third!

“ _Who are you?_ ”. The question came out quietly, soft. It had the barest hint of surprise tracing it and if he hadn't been focused on the child, he likely would have missed the exact words.

But no, the words had been heard and there was no way he could deny that they were directed towards himself. He didn't need to turn around to know no one else was there, for the child hero travelled alone with his horse so far. Three days, to be exact, enough time for the deity to decide he had no exact destination.

Just.. Wandering. The purpose as to why still eluded him, the closest he could tell being that a search was being made. Anything beyond such was not known to him.

Not that such information was currently important. It's likely the other expected a response, maybe even some sort of sign that he truly existed. Something Fierce could not give.

While he truly did not mind not being able to do anything, being powerless and trapped, having been so quite a while in a mask, that did not stop him from trying the first chance he got. His results were none.

And so, his white eyes merely stared at the young boy in favor of sparing any real words, searching now for a reaction. He had no real expectations in what should be found, besides maybe fear, but this was the hero who had controlled his power in a game of fire verses fire. Surely fear would not overcome him even with Fierce's presence.

Or so he thought. Even heroes can be scared it seems if they are a mere ten years-old. The child's expression only seemed to grow worse as the moments passed, only the wind and occasional wildlife filling the silence, until the deity could no longer find interest. It wasn't difficult to will himself away, his soul resting within the mask once more, but it did take longer before the hero and his steed started moving again. He decided visiting again soon would not be a wise decision.


	2. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters still tend to lurk. Sad that rest is a necessary thing for humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, as promised! Once again, not long, but these are the snippets I could think of without dragging things around-

“ _Let me take a look._ ”. The words were out before he could stop himself. But that did not mean he didn't mean them, of course. The words had come out monotone, blank, but even the deity could not deny the prickle of worry building in his chest.

Travelling by yourself clearly had its cons. Monsters still roamed the land, despite so many threats being taken down, though they were much less in number. This didn't mean they didn't exist and would not attack if given the chance. And a chance they were given.

All humans needed rest at some point. Night had fallen and with the trees blocking out most of the moon's light, the child had basically been forced to rest next to one of a tree's many roots, his horse stopping to rest nearby. He was deep asleep in no time. Simple monsters had stumbled upon such a sight and decided to take a chance, gathering in number before attacking swiftly. The hero barely had any time to awake and draw his blade before they were upon him.

It was the cries of battle and the screams of pain that finally managed to awake his restless spirit. He had been waiting days, maybe a week by now, for a time to come out.

The child had been pushed to the ground by the time he was fully formed and drawing his blade, and not a second was spared before the very same monsters holding him down were bursting into smoke and color. It felt more like a blur than anything to him and yet, no pleasure arose from his actions as was normal. An anomaly to dissect later in the privacy of his own mind.

Back to the present, he was now staring down at the supposed hero of time, who was curled in on himself against a tree and was hiding as best he could from his view. It was hard to imagine this kid as the one who had save so many, constantly putting their life at risk in various situations, when they were in such a position. It stirred long forgotten emotions.

“ _Are you afraid? There is no need to be._ ”. He knows there are tales of him that exist, many woven to view him as an evil and foreign power among the gods. And they were not wrong, of course. Many have fallen to his blades, his hands. But he believe they had all deserved it, one way or another. He would not have done it otherwise.

Shuffling closer, the deity kneeled down as slowly as he could. It wouldn't change the height difference by much, but it gave him better reach of the other and hopefully helped him appear slightly less threatening.  
“ _I just want to make sure you are unharmed. Nothing else._ ”. Holding one hand out and palm up, he waited with a patience one earned after many years of needing it.

And it was a good thing he had it. It felt like ages before the young boy reached out to take his hand, although it was likely no longer than a few mere minutes. As gently as he could, he pulled the other up from the ground and away from the tree. A quick scan revealed that no major physical injuries had been made, only scratches and perhaps minor cuts littered about scarcely. Nothing to worry over.

“ _Be more careful next time. I might not awake in time if this happens once more._ ”. He'd try his damn hardest to do so though if such a situation were to ever happen again. The boy held his mask and for better or for worse, in a way he was protecting the world from anyone else who might use his powers for far worse just by holding onto it. And perhaps he did care for the wellbeing of this child who shouldn't have to worry about his life when wanting to sleep for once.

The hero of time nodded and the Deity stood once more. He had no other reason to currently be out and so he started towards the horse the other owned to fade away once more. Only, that was the plan, until he was stopped by a small hand barely grasping onto and tugging his hand. Confusion filled him at first and his face even tried to express so as he looked back, a rare thing to see.

“ _Could you stay for the night? Company would be nice-_ ”. Ah. The questioning look disappeared from his face in an instant, instead favoring another stare down as the younger awaited his reponse. It was more of a question, or perhaps an offering, something he could easily decline. Brush off and pretend it was never said.

“ _Sure._ ”.

But he had no reason to do so. Crouching down slightly so the hero could have a better grip, he let the other lead him back to where he was sleeping before. And if he continued to hold onto the boy's hand even as he slept through the night, neither mentioned it in the morning before he disappeared once more.


	3. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to care for yourself. Breaks are okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd.. 3 chapters posted all in one day. Probably dont expect this to ever happen again honestly. I just wanted a good amount to start off with.

“ _You can't keep doing this to yourself. It helps no one._ ”

A glance in his direction.

“ _Can't keep doing what?_ ”.

The response left Fierce sighing. While the other certainly wasn't afraid of him no longer, it was hard to distinguish if that was good or bad at this point.

“ _Not sleeping. Wearing yourself down._ ”. To make a point of his words, the deity increase his pace for a few moments, coming to a full stop directly infront of the other's steed. The hero, Link, barely had enough time to stop his horse from bumping into him and even then it took a few moments for the horse herself to comprehend the signal. Poor thing was probably exhausted as well.

“ _We're almost there, I promise. We just need a little more-_ ”. The deity didn't even let the other finish his sentence before he was moving to the side. Turning quiet, the young hero's gaze turned suspicious as he kept his gaze on him. Fierce merely raised an eyebrow in response, his silent way of daring the other to continue onwards.

A nudge was given to get the horse back into her previous pace, but he wasn't having any of it.

“ _Hey!-_ ”.

Fierce had lifted the small hero from his ride, leaving Epona riderless. Holding the hero close to his chest, he nudged the horse along, guiding her off the dirt path they had been following.

“ _If you don't need to rest, than you're horse certainly does. Can't you spare her a few moments?_ ”.

That got Link's protests to quiet down. A mumured, “ _alright..”_ , could be heard though, which was enough for him. Setting the other down next to his ride, who had wisely decided to lay down for now, he made sure to sit down near them incase the other tried to stand once more.

He didn't.

 

**> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><**

 

Time passed with only silence for a good while and he felt his own eyes slip close at some point, enjoying the calm that was around them.

Fierce wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed when his eyes next opened, but he could tell it was quite bit with how darker the sky had gotten. He hadn't been sleeping, not exactly. But it was very easy for him to lose track of time if given the opportunity nowadays.

Sitting up straighter, his gaze drifted over to where he last knew Link was, checking to see if the other boy had actually listened.  
When greeted with the other leaning against Epona, fast asleep, he could feel a small smile rise to his face.

A hand reached up to rub at it, not used to such actions. It was gone soon enough, left unsure how he felt about such a thing.

Pushing himself up, he moved to first to rise the other's horse, waking her up easily enough with a few nudges. He debated for a few moments on how to proceed next, making his decision soon enough.

It was difficult for him to be so careful in his actions, but soon enough he had a sleeping child in his arms and was nudging Epona to stand up.

For now, he'd follow in the direction the other was heading before. He'd try to allow the other as much rest as possible, deciding only to wake him if they were to come across a fork in the path. Fierce knew it was sorely needed.


End file.
